Touch screens are prevalent in today's computing environment. Portable computers, desktop computers, tablets, smart phones, and smartwatches employ a touch screen to gain user input for navigation and control of these devices. Thus, discerning the intent of the user via touch inputs becomes an important feature of a touch screen device.
However, due to the different gestures, long touches, force touches, and other ways in which a user may interact with a modern touch screen device, it is important to not only determine the initial location of an individual touch, but to accurately track the position of the touch input to the screen during a gesture, long touch, force touch, and the like.
Noise becomes a particular problem in this endeavor. Internal noise from components of the touch screen device, such as the display technology itself (i.e. LCD, AMOLED, etc), may lead to coordinate “jitter”, that is, fluctuations in the touch data used to determine the coordinates of a touch, causing the resulting determined coordinates to fluctuate. External noise, from EMI emitting devices such as LED lights and cook tops, may also lead to such coordinate jitter. In addition, charger noise introduced when the touch screen device is being charged, may itself also lead to coordinate jitter.
This coordinate jitter is highly undesirable, and can lead to an unsatisfactory user experience. Existing filtering techniques may be insufficient to reduce or eliminate this coordinate jitter. Therefore, further development of techniques to reduce or eliminate coordinate jitter is needed.